A Declaration of Love
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Future note to all stoic, anal retentive daiyoukai: When professing your love to the woman you plan to spend the rest of your life with, try to avoid mentioning her death. It'll save her hours of agony.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 1029**

…

Kagome leaned back on the rocks in the hot springs and closed her eyes. She huffed and cocked her head, before sitting back up and looking at her companion, glad, for once, that Shippo and Rin had opted out of joining them.

"Sango?" Kagome began hesitantly.

The older girl looked over her shoulder at the miko, her head cocked. "What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome opened her mouth before closing it again, a blush stealing across her face. "Never mind," she whispered.

Sango narrowed her eyes and turned around. "Kagome, what is it?" she asked, obviously suspicious.

"Its nothing!" Kagome protested, waving her hands. "I shouldn't have even brought it up!"

"But you did!" Sango said, leaning forward. "So now you have to tell me. What is it?"

"I- I can't!" Kagome squeaked, burying her face in her hands.

Sango looked at her best friend with wide eyes. She didn't think she had ever seen Kagome in such a state. She had to find out what had happened.

"Why can't you tell me?" Sango asked softly, moving over to where Kagome was and placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

Kagome peaked at Sango through her fingers. "There could be someone listening."

Sango smiled. "Don't worry; the monk isn't here. When we were walking this way, Lord Sesshomaru seemed intent on keeping him in camp. I don't think I've ever seen him so serious about anything outside of battle. It was rather odd, actually," Sango said absent-mindedly.

Kagome shrieked and dunked her under the water. Sango stared at where Kagome had disappeared, bemused. What had just happened?

Kagome's head popped out of the water abruptly, and the girl stared at Sango mournfully. "He's always doing something!" Kagome moaned.

Sango blinked, more confused than before. "Who's always doing something?"

"Sesshomaru, that's who!" Kagome groused.

Sango blinked again. "But he's keeping Miroku from watching us. Isn't that a good thing?"

Kagome groaned. "It's great!"

Sango cocked her head, feeling more and more confused. Was it just a time period difference?

"I'm afraid I don't see the problem, Kagome. Does this have to do with what you were going to tell me earlier?"

Kagome nodded morosely.

"What is it?" Sango asked, encouraging her friend to tell her.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked at Sango out of the corner of her eye. "Sesshomaru declared his love for me earlier today!"

Sango's eyes widened and she clapped her hands together joyously, trying and failing to tamp down her squeal. "That's wonderful, Kagome!"

Kagome let out a groan ad sighed heavily. "I guess so."

Sango blinked rapidly. "What do you mean you guess so? I thought you liked him Kagome."

"I do!"

"Then what's the problem?"

Kagome leveled Sango with a grave look. "Have you ever head Sesshomaru declare his love for someone before?"

Sango raised his eyebrow, causing Kagome to collapse into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, stupid question. Though I have to say, I almost wish I were you."

"It couldn't have been that bad, Kagome!"

"It was that bad! You remember when he pulled me off to the side earlier?"

Sango nodded. "Yes. You did come back looking particularly upset."

"Of course I was upset! He started off and it was so romantic, Sango! You should have heard him; I don't think I've ever heard anything so sweet before! But then!" Kagome threw up her hands, losing the dreamy quality that her voice had acquired. "Then he ruined everything! He's so… infuriating!"

Sango smiled indulgently, inwardly giggling at the idea of a sweet, romantic Sesshomaru; it just didn't seem possible. "Well, what did he say?"

Kagome sighed, smiling. "Well he told me that my life belonged to him and that he would never let anyone else kill me, because he was the only one allowed to take my life. It was so sweet!" Kagome said blushing prettily.

Sango stared at her, open mouthed. "Wait! He said that?"

Kagome nodded. "Don't you think it was sweet?" Kagome gushed.

Sango shook her head. "Kagome, I don't think that was a confession," she said slowly.

Kagome looked at Sango strangely. "What do you mean? Of course, it was a confession. And sweeter than any profession of love from Inuyasha or Koga too!"

Sango gaped, wondering if her friend was partially insane for thinking that "confession" was sweet and romantic. She also wondered whether or not Kagome would be safe from Sesshomaru's claws if the miko did something too presumptuous.

"Anyway," Kagome continued, splashing the water in a fit of temper. "Then he ruined everything by going on and making me promise that I wouldn't let anyone else kill me because he didn't want to have to revive me with Tensaiga if someone else killed me. Because that would mean he wouldn't be able to revive me a second time if he decided to kill me for being my annoying self. He actually called me annoying! Well he actually called me bothersome and a nuisance, but- Ugh!"

Kagome let out a huff and slid further into the water, only stopping when her mouth was covered.

Sango continued to stare, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Kagome," She began. "I really don't think he was confessing to you like you think he was…"

Kagome waved a dismissive hand and lifted herself up. "I don't know why you keep saying that, Sango. I know a declaration of love when I hear one. Anyway, he just totally ruined it. And, I accepted and promised, and let him kiss me and everything, but it was still a horrible confession! I feel cheated!"

Sango's mouth dropped open. "He kissed you?"

"Yeah. A bold move, I know. But, I let him."

Sango could only gawk.

Kagome shrieked, blushing once more. "I feel so embarrassed talking about it. That was the worst confession ever!"

"I agree with you on that."

Kagome sighed heavily.

Sango sighed along with her.

"How do you think he'd take to the silent treatment?" Kagome asked.

Sango chuckled weakly. "I'm not sure."

Kagome sighed again.

Sango's eye twitched.

The taijiya had a feeling she was never going to stop worrying over her best friend's love life.

…

**This is just a silly story meant to show why Sango should never stop worrying about Kagome's love life– even if Kagome is in love with Sesshomaru, and he loves her back.**

***Nods***

**XP**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
